Kiss and Tell
by BNHAtrashcan
Summary: While at a summer party friends Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro share a kiss during a game of truth or dare! What happens when the boundaries of friendship are forever broken? How will their relationship be moving forward? (WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS) Please review!
1. The Big Summer Party (P1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA (BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA) OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**TIMELINE BEGINS: SEASON 2 AFTER FINALS DURING SUMMER VACATION**

**SPOILER WARNING: WILL HAVE SPOILERS FROM SEASONS 1, 2, & 3. **

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm going to use some the character's first names instead of their last names, which are usually used in the anime. So watch out for that if you aren't familiar with their first names. **

**Also this first chapter took forever because I had a lot I wanted to set up. It will probably be the longest chapter from the entire fic XD**

** Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**YAOYOROZU RESIDENCE-NIGHT**

What happened?

Kyoka and Denki kissed.

Where did it happen?

At a class 1A party that Momo was hosting.

Why did it happen?

Mina and Toru forced everyone into a game of truth or dare and Kyoka's dare was "seven minutes in heaven with Kaminari" (given to her by Mineta).

_It was just a part of the dare._

_It's not like she had feelings for him... or anything. _

_Yet here she was in a closet with him...when she could have easily refused the dare..._

* * *

_**A Couple of Hours Earlier...**_

**YAOYOROZU RESIDENCE- EVENING**

Kyoka Jiro had just arrived at her best friend and classmate's home.

It was a few days before they were going to leave for UA's summer training camp and the girls of the class thought it would be fun to have a party. So, Momo stepped in and offered to host. She put Kyoka in charge of making the playlist, Asui and Uraraka in charge of food, and Ashido and Hagakure in charge of games and sending out invites.

Momo asked Kyoka to come earlier then everyone else so that they could do their makeup and hair together. Normally girly stuff like that wasn't what Kyoka _really _enjoyed doing but...she liked hanging out with Momo. So, she was willing to give it a try.

Kyoka had been to Momo's home before, but she was always amazed at how big it was. So, she admired the outside of the posh gated-in mansion for a moment before pulling out her phone and texting Momo. "I'm here. At the gate."

"I'll be right down." Momo replied instantly.

A few minutes later, Kyoka saw Momo open her front door and slip out. Then within a couple of seconds, she appeared at the gate.

Momo punched in a code on a key pad off the to side and the gate opened.

"KK!" Momo hugged Kyoka.

Kyoka never really had a friend who hugged her a lot in middle school, so all of this was new for her.

"Hey." said Kyoka, hugging her back.

"Well, shall we?" Momo said after their hug. "Wait...you're wearing that?"

Kyoka was wearing a pair of distressed grey denim shorts, a faded band tee shirt, and a black velvet choker, with a pair of black high top sneakers.

"...Yes?" Kyoka sounded confused.

"Don't you know we're all dressing up a little bit? We decided that in our group chat."

_She must have missed that..._

There were a ton of messages sent everyday in the class 1A girl's group chat and Kyoka was lazy at texting in general.

Kyoka studied Momo's outfit.

Momo was dressed in ruffly short turquoise sundress. It had a v-neckline that showed off her large chest and spaghetti straps.

She was wearing a sparkly pair of silver sandals on her feet.

_Crap! She was under dressed for sure in comparison. _

"Crap! I didn't bring anything else." said Kyoka, in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry! We can fix this." Momo said. "Come on, let's see what I have in my room."

Kyoka followed Momo inside the gate.

"Might as well leave this open so people can ring the bell." Momo didn't bother shutting the large metal gate.

The girls entered Momo's house through the over sized front doors and headed for the stairs.

"Where are your parents?" Kyoka couldn't help but notice the house was very quiet.

"Oh! I told them about tonight and they decided to go out. They also gave the butler the night off." Momo chuckled a little. "I think they'd rather not be around while the whole class is here." She added as they went up the marble staircase.

When they reached the second floor, Kyoka followed Momo down a long hallway and to the double doors that lead to her bedroom.

"We don't have that much time to pick an outfit because I want to do my hair and your hair..." Momo said as they went into her bedroom. "But it's okay! I think I have a few ideas of where we can start outfit wise." Momo approached her large walk-in closet.

"I hope so...you have closet for days!" Kyoka said plopping down on Momo's huge bed.

"You sound like Kaminari with that remark." Momo rolled her eyes.

"W-what n-no I don't!" Kyoka suddenly got flustered.

Momo laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go again." Then she began looking through her closet.

"What do you mean?" Kyoka asked while nervously playing with her earjacks.

"If you like Kaminari you should just tell him. Or at least ask him to hang out or something." Momo sighed, pulling a couple of dresses out from a few different places in her closet.

"HUH? L-LIKE I'D LIKE SOMEONE SO DUMB! I MEAN C-COME ON!" Kyoka was getting more and more flustered.

"Riiiight." Momo replied with a smirk. "That's why you get so flustered." Momo placed the dresses on the bed next to Kyoka.

"You're one to talk...SHOTO TODOROKI."

"Ahh! You can't bring him up randomly! Come on!" Momo's cheeks turned red. "Do you think he'll come tonight?"

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like it'd be his scene, but you never know." Kyoka shrugged.

"You're right..." Momo said in a disappointed tone.

"BUT THE POINT IS, YOU'RE HOPING HE COMES!" Kyoka suddenly began teasing her.

"Yes! Well...at least I am honest with how I feel!" Momo's face was red, but she wasn't backing down. "I like Todoroki, okay? But you already knew that. Just like I already know that you like Kaminari."

"But I don't!" Kyoka replied.

_There's just...no way...she had feelings for him...right?_

"Momo sighed. "You're impossible."

"Just...give me an outfit to wear please...so we can move on and do our hair." Kyoka said in a defeated tone.

"Right." nodded Momo.

* * *

_**An Hour Later...**_

**YAOYOROZU RESIDENCE- NIGHT**

Denki Kaminari had arrived at his classmate's home a little after the time he was told to arrive by.

_Better to be fashionably late then early._

He adjusted his shirt as he walked up towards the over sized front doors of the mansion.

He had been told in advance by his other classmate, and friend Mina Ashido to "dress up a little."

So, he wore a black dress shirt (with the top three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up) and a nicer pair of black jeans.

He also made sure he wore plenty of cologne.

_Who really knew what would happen at this party? It was summer after all._

Denki reached the doors. He stopped and rang the doorbell.

After a moment, the door opened.

Denki was taken back.

He was expecting Momo herself or maybe a butler to open the door, but another one of his classmates Kyoka Jiro had opened it...and she was dressed...really_ cute. _

Kyoka was dressed in a short royal blue skin-tight strapless dress, with a black velvet choker, and high top sneakers. Her normally straight hair was curled into little waves. She was also wearing a little more eye makeup then usual and black lipstick.

Denki considered his relationship with her to be...complicated. They were friends, but she was always busting on him and making fun of him. He didn't get it, and he couldn't ever really get mad at her...because he had always thought she was...really cute.

"Jiro!" Denki finally spoke after staring at her for far too long. "Sup?"

_He had to compliment her outfit or he'd die. _

"You're late." Kyoka crossed her arms. "Honestly though, I should have expected this. I mean, it's not like you can read a clock or anything."

"Hey! I only forget how to read clocks...sometimes." Denki shot back.

Kyoka laughed. "I guess I'll let you in for admitting that." She stepped aside.

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes and entered the house.

_He didn't get a chance to compliment her...oh well, there was always later. Right?_

Kyoka lead him through Momo's house to a backroom.

Denki could hear music playing and lots of people talking.

"This is where everyone is." She opened the door to reveal a large game room.

There was a huge stone fireplace along the furthest wall's center, with leather couches surrounding it. On the wall to the left, there were two large french doors that led out to a patio area. A billiards table, an air hockey table, a large poker table, and two luxury dart boards filled the rest of the room. There was also a table set up with what looked to be homemade food, and a punch bowl.

All of his classmates were spread out in different areas. Even Bakugo was there hanging around Kirishima.

_It looked like he really the last one there._

"So yeah...do what I want for now. Mina and Toru have games set up for later. There's food made by Ochaco and Tsu." Kyoka told him.

"Thanks, this looks awesome!" Denki replied.

"Oh! Before I forget...be careful with the punch. Mina and Toru made it...and let's just say if you drink too much of it, you may become stupider than usual." She added.

"You know...you could have just left it at 'Mina made it' and I would have gotten the picture." sighed Denki.

"Yeah, but I think it's fun insulting you." Kyoka said. "...Even if you are dressed nice."

_Did she just..._

"OI JIRO! COME HEREEEE!" Mina yelled from across the room. She was standing in the corner next to what was either a bathroom door or a closet door with Toru.

"Oh jeez. Not again...sorry, I'll catch ya later Kaminari." Kyoka said walking away.

"Yeah...catch ya...later..." He said.

_Did she seriously just compliment him? Now he was even more furious he didn't get to compliment her. And...he was even more confused._

"Hey man! There you finally are!" Kirishima said in a cheerful voice as he approached Kaminari, with Bakugo not far behind.

"Hey, hey. Yeah I didn't think I'd be the last one here to be honest..." Denki laughed nervously.

"Yeah! I mean, I guess everyone was kinda excited to get together again outside of school, and somewhere safe...after what happened at the mall the other day." Kirishima said in a more hushed tone.

"You're right!" Denki glanced around the room until he spotted Midoriya hanging out with Uraraka, Ausi, and Iida near the fireplace. "I'm surprised Midoriya's mom let him out after what happened. But, I guess since it's a private party at the Yaoyorozu's house and they're rich with a lot of security, she thought it'd be alright."

"Knowing Deku, he probably begged to come." Bakugo chimed in.

"Well he's probably glad he did. Look at the girls, they're all dressed so cute!" Denki said.

His eyes fell on Kyoka again, who looked like she was having an..._interesting_ conversation in the corner with Mina and Hagakure.

"Hmm? I mean I guess they look nicer then usual. I haven't really noticed..." Kirishima chuckled nervously.

"Oh! Because, they're always cute! I gotcha!" nodded Denki.

"Right..." said Kirishima.

"Remind me why we are talking to dunce-face?" Bakugo asked Kirishima.

"Hey, now!" Denki exclaimed.

"Bro you have to be more open to people. How else are you going to make anymore friends?" Kirishima replied to Bakugo.

"Who says I need anymore friends? I have you, don't I?" Bakugo was raising his voice.

_This was getting a little awkward. _

Denki glanced around the room again and noticed Mineta was now in the corner with Kyoka, Mina, and Hagakure.

_Oh, no way. Not with Kyoka looking like that..._

"I"ll talk to you guys later..." Denki said to Bakugo and Kirishima.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"What's up?" Kyoka asked as she approached Mina and Toru. "Last time you called me over here it was to tell me the punch was spiked."

"We saw you talking to Kaminari." Mina smirked.

"And?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow.

"Did you notice how cute he looks? SWOON." Toru chimed in.

"Oh please. If that's all you had to say then I'm going to go find Momo..." Kyoka rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her slight blush.

"That's not all we had to say!" said Toru.

"Plus look at Momo!" Pointed Mina "She's _clearly _busy."

Momo was sitting on one of the couches, awfully close to Todoroki.

"I hate that you are right about that." sighed Kyoka. "What's up with the subtle love fest going on tonight?"

"OH, IT'S NOT SO SUBTLE." Mina was smirking again. "Take a good look: We've got Momo and Todoroki there... Ochaco's moving closer to Midoriya every second by the fireplace...Tsu is now over playing billiards with Tokoyami...look at the way he's helping her shoot! SO CUTE! Oh! And who can forget about the saucy rumored Bakugo and Kirishima! Plus, we observed you and Kaminari flirting only moments ago..."

"We were _not _flirt-" Kyoka tried to say, her face turning more red.

"Don't forget! I spoke to Ojiro earlier! He complimented my outfit!" Toru spoke over Kyoka.

"Who can forget that!" Mina nodded then she paused a minute. "You know what I think we need ladies? I think we should play one of _our _games." Mina looked at Toru and the two began giggling.

"Oh god...do I even wanna ask?" Kyoka practically face palmed.

"You don't need to! Because we'll tell you!" Toru said looking at Mina.

They both nodded at each other.

"Truth or dare." They said in unison.

_Truth or dare? The sound of that here...in this setting... made her nervous._

"Truth or dare!? I don't think that's what Momo had in mind when she said to come up with games." Kyoka said in a nervous tone.

"I, for one, think it's a great idea!" Mineta suddenly joined their conversation.

"Mineta? Where did you come from?" Toru asked.

"Well, he probably overheard that something slightly perverted may be going down...or some kinda radar went off in his brain or something." Kyoka shook her head, annoyed by all of it.

"Both actually." Mineta smirked slightly. "By the way Jiro...you're looking..."

"Extra cute tonight...is what I have been thinking this whole time too." Denki suddenly joined their conversation.

_Where did he come from...suddenly? And to say something like that..._

Mina and Toru looked at each other and then at Kyoka and squealed a bit.

Kyoka's face at turned bright red.

"I-if you thought that why didn't you say so over there, when we were alone?" She demanded.

"Well I...uh..." Denki began to say.

"DAMNNIT KAMINARI! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO STEAL MY THUNDER!?" Mineta interrupted.

"Was that a pun?" Toru pointed out.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE SHOULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Mina clapped her hands. "Okay, okay! I'm going to go tell Momo how we should set up for this!" Mina bounded away.

"Truth or dare?" Denki sounded nervous.

"Y-yeah." Kyoka nodded.

_Why did he seem nervous too?_

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later..._**

Everyone at the party sat in a circle. Some were on the couches and some were on the floor, near the fireplace per Mina's request.

Denki couldn't help but notice that the girls all huddled together on one side of the circle.

"Uhm I understand why a circle formation may be best for a big group game...but but why did we all have to get a cup of punch?" Midoriya asked.

Momo sighed. "This is Mina and Toru's game so they'll explain the rules. Sorry, but I let them choose our games for tonight."

"Hey! Don't tell them _sorry_!" Mina stood up in the center of the circle, pulling Toru with her.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" added Toru.

"Soooo, I assume you all know the classic rules of _truth or dare?_" Mina asked everyone.

Denki looked around the circle, some people began looking really nervous.

"Well, we have a few rules to add to that!" Toru said.

"One: You cannot pick two truths in a row. That'd be majorly BORING." Mina stated.

"Two: Anytime you do choose truth you have to take a sip of your drink. We've gotta spice up truth somehow." Toru winked.

"Three: You have one single "get out of jail free card" that you may use for a dare. But, only one...so use it wisely." Mina shook her finger.

"Annnnd Four: You cannot use the same dare on the same person more than once. That'd be funny maybe...but also could be cruel." Toru finished up.

"Any questions?" Mina added.

Everyone was awestruck for a moment.

"First let me say...anyone who drinks too much of the punch is welcome to stay the night in one of our guest rooms." Momo offered.

"Darn, I'll have to pick truth a lot then..." Mineta, who was sitting next to Denki, muttered to himself.

"This is stupid." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

"Why's that Bakugo...got something you wanna hiiiiide?" Mina teased.

"Shut up Pinky! Of course not!" Bakugo retorted.

"Then I see no reason why you shouldn't play." Mina sassed. "Even if you have something to hide...and I'm sure you do...everyone else is in the same boat."

"Isn't under-aged drinking...kinda...you know...bad?" Midoriya spoke up.

"Oh come on loser. We've all done it." Bakugo rolled his eyes at him.

"I...I haven't." Midoriya blushed.

"Tch. Of course _you _haven't." Bakugo muttered.

"I agree with Midoriya." Iida chimed in. "As class rep...I cannot allow..."

"Coooome on. We aren't at school." Mina said.

"This is summer!" Toru added.

"I mean...Bakugo is right...we've all done it..." Sero spoke up.

_They weren't wrong. _

"I agree." Denki nodded.

_"We have _all done it." Kyoka nodded too.

Iida and Midoriya just looked at each other.

"Uhm how do we decide who goes first?" Asui asked suddenly.

"Woah, Tsu...you're okay with all of this?" Midoriya questioned.

"Sure, why not? Ribbit. It sounds like it could be fun." Asui shrugged. "Besides...I have nothing to hide."

_Denki didn't really have much to hide...except maybe the feelings he might have for Kyoka...but who would even bring that up?_

_He was kinda getting pumped to play now..._

"We already decided before hand...the oldest would start the game." Toru said.

"You're fucking kidding me." Bakugo said.

"Nope." Mina stuck out her tongue.

Then her and Toru took their seats.

_Here goes nothing._

"The problem is I don't care about any of your lives and I also don't care enough to dare any of you." Bakugo said.

"Oh come on!" Mina said.

"Should've seen that one coming..." Tokoyami spoke.

"Classic Bakugo..." muttered Mineta.

"Fine! FINE!" Bakugo shouted. "ICY-HOT. TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare." shrugged Todoroki.

"I dare you use your flames against me in our next fight!" Bakugo smirked.

"Lame." Mina said.

"Boring." Toru sighed.

"Classic Bakugo..." muttered Mineta.

"SHUT UP!" raged Bakugo.

"I'll be using my one free pass." Todoroki said.

"What? Already?" Mina asked. "I mean...alright."

"HUUUUH?" Bakugo shouted.

"Bro, you should've seen that one coming." Kirishima laughed.

"Alright...it's Todoroki's turn now I guess." Mina sighed.

"Midoriya..." Todoroki didn't hesitate in his choice. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...well...truth?" Midoriya said.

"BOO! TAKE A DRINK!" Mina and Toru said in unison.

"Okay, okay!" Midoriya sipped his drink.

"Have you...ever kissed anyone?" Todoroki asked.

Midoriya's face suddenly became red and he almost spit out his drink.

"T-todoroki! I never thought someone like you would ask a q-question like that!"

"There's no way he has." Bakugo chimed in, suddenly over his dare not being accepted.

Denki couldn't help but laugh a little.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

"I thought you didn't care about anyone's lives?" Denki said.

"SHUT UP PIKACHU, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T KISSED ANYONE EITHER. HALF OF YOU LOSERS PROBABLY HAVEN'T!" Bakugo muttered.

"Oh please, of course I've kissed someone before." Denki rolled his eyes.

"So, _have_ _you _Midoriya?" Todoroki ignored them all.

"W-well...Kacchan is right...I haven't kissed anyone before." Midoriya sighed.

"BUUUT THAT COULD VERY WELL CHANGE TONIGHT!" Mina said in a sing-song voice and winked at Uraraka who then blushed.

Denki was suddenly a little nervous again...but also excited.

_He hadn't factored in that kissing could very well be a dare. But maybe he'd get lucky and he'd get to kiss who he wanted..._

_Who he wanted..._

_There wasn't any doubt about it, he wanted to kiss Kyoka._

After that truth, dares and truths began to fly left and right. Todoroki had started a wildfire of everyone asking spicier questions for truths... and soon enough...after everyone had a little to drink...spicier dares began to emerge. It didn't take long for Midoriya to have his first kiss...with Uraraka and his second soon after with...Todoroki himself. But it didn't stop there! Uraraka and Asui...then Tokoyami and Asui...Mina and Sero...Momo and Todoroki...Bakugo and Kirishima...even Mineta got to plant a kiss on Mina (who soon after burnt him with some of her acid).

_ It seemed like no one was safe from this kissing fest._

And yet...nothing extreme had happened to Denki yet...he was kinda going under the radar in the game so far.

"Gee, I'm missing out." Denki chuckled to himself as Mineta sat back down next to Denki.

"I gotchu bro." Mineta said suddenly, his nose was still bleeding from his kiss with Mina.

"Jiro truth or dare." Mineta probed.

_Jiro had picked truth earlier when everyone was bouncing around spicy truths...so she'd have to pick dare..._

_Was Mineta seriously gonna..._

"I guess I have to pick dare." Kyoka said. She looked nervous.

"Yep!" Mineta nodded. "Now: I'm gonna take this up a level. We've all be kissing each other for like fifteen minutes...so how about this? Jiro, I dare you to _seven minutes in heaven_ with Kaminari." Mineta said, shooting Denki a thumbs up.

Denki felt his heart leap. He noticed Kyoka's face turned red.

_She still had her free pass though...and Denki wouldn't be surprised if she used it now._

"Woaaa...isn't that taking things_ too_ far?" Iida hiccuped, even he was cutting loose now.

"NO NO NO, WE'LL ALLOW IT!" Mina practically shouted. "There's a closet over there, right Momo?" Mina pointed to the door that could've been a bathroom or closet.

"If KK accepts the dare...then I'm not against it." Momo smirked at Kyoka.

_What was going on with the girls? It's like they knew something Denki didn't. _

Everyone stared at Kyoka, waiting for her answer.

Denki's heart was racing.

"Fine." Kyoka said finally. "But only because I want to save my pass!"

_Holy shit._

Kyoka stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Then Denki gulped and stood up. Mineta and Mina did too, to escort them to the closet.

Once the four of them crossed the room, Mina opened the door to the closet and Kyoka and Denki stepped in.

"Just remember. It's seven minutes in heaven...aka seven minutes of kissing _or...whatever._" Mineta said. "And you need to at least kiss...because that's what seven minutes in heaven is in it's _weakest form_."

"YEAH, I GET IT...OKAY?" Kyoka rolled her eyes, but she was blushing like crazy.

Mina winked at them both before beginning to close the door.

"And don't forget...you're wearing black lipstick Jiro. So, we'll all know if you fulfilled the dare or not." Mineta added.

"Ooo! Good point! And we'll totally take _both _of your free passes if you don't fulfill the dare after taking it this far!" Mina chimed in before the door to the closet shut.

* * *

Kyoka was now surrounded by darkness...with Denki.

Only a little light came from under the crack at the bottom of the closet door. It was probably enough to see each other if they stood very close.

_Her heart was racing...because Mineta was right...they would know if they fulfilled the dare or not. And they'd loose both of their passes..._

"I don't care if I loose my free pass." Denki voice came from the darkness. "If you don't want to kiss me...you don't have to."

_He said he didn't care if he lost it...but did Kyoka care? _

"Who knows what some of the other dares might be..." Kyoka began.

"I mean... you aren't wrong." Denki agreed quickly.

_Silence..._

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...it wasn't like it was her first kiss. Plus, all they were friends...FRIENDS..._

_Yet her heart was racing..._

"I mean, I'm not against kissing you either..." Denki spoke again.

"It means we'll get to keep our passes." Kyoka said.

"Yeah!" Denki replied.

_Silence..._

_Why was her heart beating so fast? It was just Kaminari..._

"So then I guess we should kiss then." Denki spoke.

"Y-yeah." Kyoka's face was red in the dark.

She heard him take a step towards her, and she began to smell his cologne.

She inched towards him and suddenly they could kinda see each other from the light coming under the door.

"Hi." He said once they were face to face.

Kyoka couldn't help but laugh a nervous laugh. "Uhm hi."

"So it's really dark in here...and I don't wanna touch you in a way that's going to get me zapped with your earjack... so here..." Denki offered his hands to her. "Put them wherever you are comfortable with."

"Wow Kaminari...I don't think I've ever witnessed you being _this _considerate before." Kyoka teased.

She then nervously placed his hands on her waist.

"Yeah well...I don't want to mess this up." Denki told her.

_Huh? _

Before Kyoka could respond, his lips were on hers.

_The kiss was smooth...and the overpowering smell of his cologne was driving her insane._

_She couldn't help but feel her heart pounding in her chest._

Denki pulled her in a little closer and began kissing her harder.

Her hands quickly found their way to his hair, and she began to run her finger through it as they continued to kiss.

_What was she doing? _

_It's not like she had...feelings for him...right?_

_Why did the kiss feel so good?_

_It almost felt...too good. _

_She had to stop..._

Kyoka pulled back, and just like that...it was over.

They both stood there in silence for a moment panting in the dark.

"That was...holy shit." Denki finally spoke up.

Kyoka remained silent.

"I mean...wow..." Denki continued. "Did you feel..."

"Shut up and kiss me again." Kyoka said suddenly.

_She had to know...what this feeling was in her chest._


	2. The Big Summer Party (P2)

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! **

**IF YOU HAVE TIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **

**THANKS FOR READING. **

**-BNHATRASHCAN**

* * *

Denki could not believe what was happening.

_Most likely five minutes or more had passed...someone would surely open the closet any moment...but..._

_He couldn't stop kissing her again and again...and again._

_This felt so right...being here with her like this._

* * *

After Kyoka kissed Denki and kept kissing him she couldn't deny it any longer...

_The feeling in her chest..._

_This felt so right...being with him like this._

* * *

Denki realized that this moment could change everything between them...maybe forever.

But only if he told her how he was feeling...

"Jiro..." He pulled back from kissing her to breathe. "I..."

**BANG!**

The closet door swung open and Denki was immediately blinded by the light that flooded in.

"OKAY, IT'S BEEN SEVEN MINUTES." Mineta's voice emerged from the light.

"Aww come on, you could've let them stay in a little longer." Mina's voice came after.

Denki blinked a few times and he was able to see.

"Nope. That would have totally been unfair." Mineta said.

"To who? You because you weren't getting any and he was?" Mina shot back.

"Would you guys shut up?" Kyoka spoke. "I did your stupid dare." She pushed past them both.

Denki followed her.

"WOA, YEAH YOU DID!" Mina said gleefully.

"Huh?" Denki questioned. He looked at Jiro whose face had turned a dark shade of red.

Then he noticed her lips.

The black lipstick she was wearing earlier was basically all gone. There was just a trace of it...smeared above her mouth.

So that meant...the rest of it was...

"How many times did you kiss? Your face is covered in black lipstick dude!" Mineta pointed out. "You do know we said you only had to kiss once...right?"

Everyone at the party giggled at them.

"I'm over this." Kyoka crossed the room, heading for the patio doors.

"Where are you going?" Denki asked her.

"Kaminari...I..." She glanced around the room at everyone. "I just need some air." She said before walking out.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Later..._**

Kyoka ran her fingers through her hair as she paced back and forth on Momo's stone patio.

_There were so many things running through her head..._

_She was worried about what the others were thinking and saying. _

_She was worried about what Denki was thinking and saying. _

_She was worried about how she was feeling inside right now..._

She sunk to the ground and sighed.

Just then, one of the french doors opened and Momo stepped outside.

"Hey." Momo said, joining Kyoka on the ground.

"Hey." Kyoka replied.

"You got a little..." Momo pointed to the lipstick smudge on Kyoka's face.

"Thanks." Kyoka wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Then the two of them sat there, side by side in silence.

Until...

"Momo..." Kyoka let out a big sigh. "You were right...I was denying my feelings for him..."

"Well, I knew that." Momo teased.

"Stop, come on...I don't know what to do." Kyoka tried not to laugh...or cry.

"How did _kissing_ him feel?" Momo asked.

"Honestly...really good..." Kyoka couldn't help but blush. "And it made me realize...how I really feel..."

"Mmmhmm." Momo smirked. "And he kissed you back I presume."

"He...might have initiated the kiss..." admitted Kyoka.

"Then that's that really. There's no debate over what to do." said Momo. "You've got to tell him how you feel."

"I can't just come out and say it!" Kyoka shook her head.

"Why not!?" asked Momo.

"Well...because...I'm embarrassed! Kyoka's face turned red at the thought of it. "And aren't people talking about us in there right now? Like who knows what they're saying to him, or what he's saying to them!"

"Actually no...when you came out here Mina suggested _Spin the Bottle _and everyone forgot all about you and Kaminari." Momo told her.

"Remind me to thank Mina for that later..." Kyoka said. "Wait...Momo!" Kyoka's eyes suddenly got wide. "You could be missing your chance right now to kiss Todoroki!"

"I know, but you're my best friend. You're more important." Momo wrapped an arm around Kyoka and side-hugged her.

"Well thank you. But, I think I'll be okay now. So, don't miss anymore of your chance!" Kyoka hugged her back.

"Are you sure?" asked Momo.

"Yeah." Kyoka nodded. "Go in there and get you half n' half boy!"

"Yeah, if I get lucky." Momo stood up and headed for the door. "You'll be in soon?"

"Yeah. Let me just have another minute out here." Kyoka nodded.

"Okay!" Momo gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, and don't forget...you should just tell him what your feeling."

"I get it! I get it!" Kyoka replied.

Momo laughed a little and disappeared inside.

Once she was gone, Kyoka let out a sigh and looked up at the dark night sky.

It was cloudy, so she couldn't see any stars.

_Tell him how she was was feeling...but where or how would she even begin?_

She heard the door open again.

"Seriously Momo, go in without me..."

Denki stepped outside.

"Kaminari?" Kyoka couldn't help her face from turning a little red.

"Yeah, Momo suggest I check on you." Denki explained.

_Of course she did. _

"May I?" Denki gestured to the ground next to her.

Kyoka laughed a little. "Be my guest."

Denki sat down so that their shoulders were almost touching.

Kyoka felt her face getting hotter...which meant it was turning redder.

_Admit her feelings? Where would she even start?_

She noticed the lipstick that was smeared on his face was gone now.

"I see you got the lipstick off." She said, trying to bring up the kiss.

"Yeah, that wasn't easy...who knew black lipstick stains!" Denki exclaimed.

"Literally everyone." Kyoka laughed, relieving some of the tension.

"Well, it was news to me." said Denki.

"I feel like a lot is _news to you_." Kyoka replied, laughing again.

Denki watched her laugh. "I'm glad you're laughing like usual, I was in there... worried..."

Kyoka felt her face getting hot again.

_She was scared to ask what came to mind..._

"Why were you uhm...worried?" She somehow managed to spit out the words.

Denki took a deep breath.

_Maybe he was nervous too? _

"Because I kissed you, and then you came outside obviously upset..." He paused and took another deep breath. "Tell me...did I totally mess things up between us?"

_That's what he was worried about? _

"You dummy!" Kyoka couldn't help but say. "Of course not. I kissed you back...remember?"

"Yeah but..." He still sounded doubtful.

"I'm not upset. I just...I just needed to process the thoughts going through my head." Kyoka told him.

Kyoka felt her heart racing.

"...Thoughts about...what happened in there...?" Denki spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Well...duh!" Kyoka was beginning to get really nervous.

_It had always been hard for her to express how she really felt...about anything. _

_Which is probably why she denied her feelings for so long..._

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd really _think _about it." Denki cheeks were a little red.

_Now was her chance._

_She had no idea how to word this though..._

_What was she going to do? _

After a moment of silence, Denki spoke again.

"Do you ever think what it would be like if we were more than _just friends_?"

* * *

Denki couldn't believe he had said that.

Kyoka looked shocked.

_Now he really did it..._

"Honestly..." Kyoka spoke after a moment. "I've pushed the thought away before."

_...Thats...what he feared. _

"Until tonight. Tonight...I kinda had to face my own stubbornness and think about it." Kyoka's face was red.

Denki gulped. "...And?"

"What do you mean _and_?" Kyoka replied.

_He couldn't back down now. _

"I...I...well... do you think we could be...more than just friends?" Denki felt his chest tightening up.

There was a long pause and Kyoka's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Suddenly she began leaning in. Before Denki could really process what was going, her lips were pressed against his again.

_Shit...he wasn't expecting that..._

He kissed back, a little harder than he meant to, but she didn't seem to mind.

When their lips parted, they were both a little out of breath.

"I'd be willing to try being more than _just_ friends." Kyoka said.

"I'll settle for that answer." Denki teased. "But, only because I _really _wanna kiss you again."

Kyoka rolled her eyes. "Don't push your luck."

_Denki's nervousness had disappeared when she kissed him again. It reassured everything he had been feeling for so long, and he was incredibly happy._


End file.
